Dr Slump Operación: CAMPAMENTO
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Tercer Fanfic donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpretan capitulos de KND Los Chicos Del Barrio. En este caso Operación: C.A.M.P.A.M.E.N.T.O


Presentando a…

Taro Soramame como Numero 1

Tsukutsun Tsun como Numero 2

Arale Norimaki como Numero 3

Obotchaman como Numero 4

Akane Kimidori como Numero 5

P*chan (el pinguinfoca que creía a Arale su mamá) como Bradley

Shiverman (el hombre que contrato Bank Robber para matar a Arale) como El Lider del campamento

El Rey y La Reina de los Pinguinfoca como Los Padres de Bradley

* * *

Transmitiendo:

Misión para:

KND Los Chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino

Opearación:

C.A.M.P.A.M.E.N.T.O

Chicos

Aprendices serán

Miserables

Padres

…

En las afueras, en un bosque una nave se dirigía a un lugar donde tenia por nombre: Campamento del Trabajo

Del lugar donde se habían estrellado, salio Obotchaman quien iba discretamente por delante asegurándose que no hubiera peligro, después le dio la señal a su compañera diciendo que podía avanzar.

Akane salio corrió hasta saltar hacia arriba de un árbol, una ves hay saco unos binoculares pero lo único que pude apreciar fue a unos niños haciendo sogas y al parecer estaban muy felices

Akane: jimm (saca un teléfono y empieza a hablarle) ¡no se Taro! Parecen divertirse mucho

Taro: (hablando atravez del teléfono) que no te engañen las apariencias Akane

Akane: mm

En otro lugar se encontraban Tsukutsun y Arale, Tsukutsun parecía escribiendo un informe en una computadore mientras con unos binoculares oservaba al campamento. Arale por su parte no asía mas que jugar

Tsukutsun: (hablando por teléfono) no hay lectura en esas cordenadas Taro pero hay muchos niños, hay varios de ellos haciendo carteras, y muy bonitas, ¡huy! Con menedero al lado

Arale: jajaja jaja, ¡huy huy huy! ¡flores! (las iba a agarrar cuando escucha unos sonidos como de foca) ¡hoyo! (los sonidos provenían de un arbusto que estaba al frente) ¿hoyoyo? ¿Quién anda hay? (se hacerca al arbusto y ve lo que había) ¡UY UY UY! (sorprendida) (y rápido va hacia donde esta Tsukutsun) ¡Tsukutsun! ¡mira ven!

Tsukutsun: estoy un poco ocupado Arale (vigilando con los binoculares)

Arale: pero encontré algo

Tsukutsun: ¡dije que estoy ocupado!

Arale: ¡por favooor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡por favor!

Tsukutsun: haa (suspira) esta bien

Arale: ¡Yojojoiii!, (van hacia el arbusto) ¡por aquí!

Tsukutsun: a ver ¿que es?, ¡ah! O_O ¡oye!.. eso.. ¡es un bebe! ◕ ‿‿ ◕

Bebé: u-ud ud ud

Arale: ¡hayyyy! ¡que lindo!

Tsukutsun: amm, ¡Hola! (gritando alrededor) ¡Holaaa! ¿alguien perdió un bebe?

Taro: (hablando por el teléfono) Tsukutsun, Arale ¡vuelvan al "cuartel" de inmediato!

Entonces los vuelven a ver al bebe, luego Arale alza la mirada y encara una sonrisa a lo Tsukutsun contesto haciendo lo mismo

En el club

Taro se encontraba dando vueltas de aquí para allá

Akane: ¡por favor Taro! ¡ya vimos todo el campamento!, y yo creo que esos chicos se divierten mucho

Taro: ¡ese campamento seguro lo dirige un malvado senador! ¡y tiene hay a los niños contra su voluntad! Confio en que el informe de Tsukutsun ¡lo pruebe!

Akane: y a todo esto ¿Dónde esta Tsukutsun?

Obotchaman: si ¿Dónde esta la Srta. Arale?

Taro: muy buena pregunta (agarra el micrófono y le da unas palmadas) ¡O sea Hello! ¡Tsukutsun y Arale! ¿¡Creerían venir a la sección¡? ¡por que los estamos… ESPERANDOOO!

Tsukutsun: (llega corriendo) ssssshhhh

Taro: ¿¡Que!?

Tsukutsun: (en voz baja) silencio, ¡despertaras a P*chan!

Taro: ¿¡P*Chan!?

Tsukutsun: ¡silencio!

Taro: ¿¡Quien es P*chan!?

Arale: ¡mira lo que hiciste! (llega y trae en sus brazos un bulto) ¡despertaste a P*chan!

Taro: ¿¡Quien es P*chan!?

Akane: ¿¡y que es esa cosa!?

Obotchaman: O~O

Arale: es P*chan

Taro, Akane, y Obotchaman: ¿¡PERO QUIEN ES P*CHAN!?

Arale: (lo saca de la manta) ¡este es P*chan!

Obotchaman: ¿¡una cría de Piguinfoca!?

Arale: la nave del científico debió haberlo golpeado cuando aterrizamos en el campamento enemigo (N/A: no me pregunten que hacia P*chan en medio en un campamento porque ni yo misma lo se), ¡no hayas a sus padres! Entonces…

Arale y Tsukutsuntsun: ¡somos sus nuevos padres!

Taro: ¡quieren dejar de hacer tonterías! ¡no tenemos tiempo para bebes! ¡hay un campamento lleno de inocentes que dependen de los chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino para salvarlos

Arale: pues tendrán que esperar hasta que coma P*chan (acariciándole la barriga)

Tsukutsun: ah y después se bañara

Arale: y si no toma su siesta

Taro: ha, o sea Obotchaman ¿puedes hacer entrar en razón a estas personas?, gracias

Obotchaman: (se acerca a P*chan) ¡oigan! esta cosita es muy linda, ¡miren! ¡hasta me sonrío! (entonces P*chan se ríe dejando ver que en su boca tenia aliento a pescado y muy feo) ¡U-uuyy! (casi se marea y se tapa la nariz al sentir el horrible aliento)

Akane: Jijijiji

Tsukutsun: oye Akane, Arale y yo queremos saber si tu, pues ¿nos quieres bautizar al chiquito?

Akane: pues claro, ¡me sentiría muy honrada!

Taro: ¡TAD TAD TAD! ¡tenemos una importante misión que requiere de una gran preparación de parte de todos! ¡depende de nosotros que esos chicos sean rescatados! ¡y como chicos del barrio eso lo que haremos! ¡ESTA NOCHE!

Tsukutsun: no se ¡es muy poco tiempo! ¿Dónde conseguiremos una niñera y…?

Taro: ¡TAD TAD TAD!

Mientras se preparaban para la misión

Taro supervisaba

Obotchaman se mostraba martillando algo… que resulto ser un juguete para P*chan

Tsukutsun colocaba misiles para la nave, mientras alimentaba a P*chan, colocaba misiles, y alimentaba a P*chan, pero sin que querer puso una cuchara de la comida de P*chan en donde debía ir el misil, y puso el misil en la boca de P*chan, el cual Taro claramente noto y se llevo una mano a la frente

Mientras Arale y Akane estaban leyendo y riendo con un libro de cuentos para P*chan, cuando llega Taro y las mira con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que ellas rápidamente cambian a los planos de tecnología 2x4, entonces Taro se fue aun con su cara de /: ( , y ellas siguieron leyendo el libro de cuentos.

Ya al atardecer

Taro: ¡ultima llamada para la operación campamento! ¡hora de irnos!... ¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto?

Entonces suben Obotchaman, Akane, seguidos de Arale quien traía a P*chan y Tsukutsun quien traía un asiento parra bebes

Arale: puedes dejarla por aquí

Tsukutsun: de acuerdo (baja el asiento)

Arale: (coloca a P*chan en el asiento) ¡aquí vas tu P*Chaaan! ◕ ‿‿ ◕ (con voz tierna) ¡uy! ¿me dejas sujetarle su asiento?

Tsukutsun: ¡claro!,

Taro que estaba de espaldas

Tsukutsun: esto va aquí ¿verdad?

Arale: ¡no! ¡no! ¡por aquí!

Tsukutsun: ¿¡Que!? ¿y la hebilla?

Arale: por el otro lado… ¡Hoyo!

Taro: (se da vuelta) ¡Hay! ¿ya dejarían de…? ¡oigan! ¿¡por que lo trajeron!? ¿¡que no ven que vamos en una misión MUY importante!?

Arale: (se para) ¡Hoyo!, bueno, me encantaba andar en misiones cuando podía, ¡pero ahora tengo responsabilidades! (Yo:…. Si, yo tampoco creo que Arale diga algo así)

Taro: (se lleva las manos a la cara) ¡huuy!, Tsukutsun por favor, solo.. solo despega ¿si?

Tsukutsun: ¡de acuerdo! ¡de acuerdo! ¡ya nos vamos! (se sienta en el asiento de piloto y empieza a despegar la nave)

Arale: ¿trajiste el biberón de P*chan Tsukutsun?

Tsukutsun: ¡hay! ¡se quedo en la estufa!

Arale: ¡Hoyoyoo! ¡tengo que hacer todo yo!

Tsukutsun: ¿¡estas diciendo que no hago mi parte!? (empieza a descender la nave)

Arale: ¡HOYO! ¡YA CALLATE MAL PADRE!

La nave toca el suelo y una luz de enciende adentro del club

Tsukutsun: ¡AH! ¡NADIE RESPETA NADA DE LO QUE HAGO! (se dirige a la cocina y prende otra luz) ¡TSUKUTSUN HAS ESTO! ¡BLA BLA BLA! ¡TRAE ESTO OTRO! (apaga la luz de la cocina) ¡JIII! ¡PERO HAY UN DIOS! (apaga la ultima luz y se sube a la nave) ¡toma! ¿¡es todo!?

Arale: ¡no se! ¿ya será todo?

Taro: ¡TAD TAD TAD! ¡YA VAMONOS!

Entonces por los gritos P*chan empieza a llorar

Arale: ¡mira lo hiciste!

Tsukutsun: ¡ya despertaste al niño!

La nave despega y se van

En el campamento

Shiverman: ¡a ver niños exploradores! ¿Quién hiso mas cuerdas hoy? ¡uujuju!

Una niña: ¡yo! (levantando la mano)

Shiverman: ¡pues felicidades a ti linda! ¿y quien va hacer mas mañana?

De mas niños: ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo!

Mientras la nave venia como loca

Taro: ¡hay! ¡tranquilo Tsukutsun! (su asiento se tambaleaba y el casi se caía) ¡hay! ¡Hay no! ¡tranquilo! (se cae) ¡o dale tres veces si le sueltas! (parándose)

Tsukutsun: (con P*chan en el regazo y dándole el biberón) ¡oye! ¡no soy tan bueno en estas cosas como mi padre! ¡además! ¡trata de volar cuando alimentas un bebe! ¡no sabes lo fácil que es! (esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Taro: (indicnado) ¡Tsukutsun! ¡quítate de esa silla! ¡YO CONDUSCO! ¡PORQUE ERES UN VERDADERO TONTO E INUTIL CON ESE ESTUPIDO PINGUINFOCA! ¡DE LA C*NCHA DE…! (Yo: ¡HEY! ¡ESO YA ES DEMASIADO!)

P*chan: hud hud hud (emzando a llorar)

Arale: ¡No le digas a P*chan que es estúpido! ¡hieres sus sentimientos!

Taro: ¡huuyy! ¡o sea Hello! ¡es un piguinfoca! ¡no tiene "sentimientos"!

P*chan: hud hud (llorando)

Taro: ¡LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE ES UNA VERDADERA AMENASA PARA ESTA MISION!

Entonces P*chan se puso a llorar aun mas fuerte esparciendo su mal aliento a pescado

Taro: (al oler el mal aliento) ¡haaayy! ¡buuuaaggg! (retrocede hacia atrás y sin querer preciona un botón rojo de la nave y todo se pone oscuro)

Tsukutsun: alguien huele agrio

Shiverman: ¡yyy juju! ¿Quién ara mas carteras mañana?

Los niños: ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo! ¡yo!

Shiverman: ¡aaahhh! ¡eso es espíritu!

Entonces la nave en la iban se estrella justo en frente de los niños

Taro: (saliendo de la nave) ¡buuaaa! ¡aja aja aja! (tosiendo) ¡buuuaaaggg!

Obotchaman: aja ahh (tosiendo)

Entonces Tsukutsun empuja a Taro y este cae al piso seguido de Obotchaman, Tsukutsun (quien callo encima de el) Akane, y Arale quien callo ariba de Obotchaman junto con P*chan

Taro: ¡huuyy! ¡quítate chino! (se quita de encima a Tsukutsun, y se para y se sacude la tierra) ¡hay! (alza la mirada y ve a todos los niños que miran con cara rara) ¡bua ja ja! (cosiendo) ah hola, somos Los chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino, y venimos.. a salvarlos ¡ji! (pone una sonrisa tonta)

Yo: cof cof (entre tosidos) ¡baka!

Una niña: ¿Por qué?

Taro: ah, bueno... porque.. un criminal disfrazado de guía les lavo el cerebro pues planea tenerlos aquí toda la eternidad

Shiverman: ¡muy bien Taro Soramame! ¡tal vez descubriste mi diabólico plan de usar niños para fabricar cuerdas y carteras a largo costo y venderlas para hacerme rico! ¡pero no quiere decir que me detendrás! ¡NIÑOS! ¡TRAZ TARO!

Los niños: (se levantan y sus ojos se tornan verde) ¡si! ¡lo haremos amo!

Shiverman: ¡destruyan a los chicos de la Aldea Pingüino!

Los niños: ¡destruir a los chicos de la Aldea Pingüino! (le acercan a ellos y usan las cuerdas como látigos)

Arale: ¡Hoyo!

Los niños: ¡destruir a los chicos de la Aldea Pingüino!

Taro: ¡esto es un desastre! ¡y todo gracias a tu bebe!

Arale: ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras sido gentil con P*chan!

Los niños: ¡destruir a los chicos de la Aldea Pingüino!

P*chan: ¡HUUUDDD! ¡HUD HUD! (del miedo se pone a llorar y lo hace tan fuerte que su mal aliento se esparce hacia los niños que estaban poseídos y todos caen de espaldas por el mal olor) ¡HUD HUD! ¡HUUUUUUUUDDDDD!

Uno de los niños: (saliendo del transe) ¿Qué paso?

Otro niño: ¿Dónde estoy?

Una niña: ¡quiero bañarme!

Akane: ¡el aliento de P*chan hacen que despierten!

Obotchaman: ¡si! ¡es cierto!

Taro: ¡ah! (se lleva una mano a la cara) ¡no puedo créelo!

Shiverman: (llega corriendo y le arrebata a P*chan de los brazos de Arale y lo apunta con una pistola) ¡jajajaja!

Arale y Tsukutsun: ¡P*CHAAAN! (entonces son amarados con las cuerdas por detrás) ¡ah! ¡aahh! (son arrastados por atrás) ¡aahh!

Niña: ¡destruir a…!

Obotchaman: ¡quiten sus manos de mis amigos! (los iba a atacar con un cabezazo cuando sus brazos son amarados por sorpresa y cae al suelo) ¡aahh!

Entonces amaran a Taro

Taro: ¡aaahhh!

Akane: ¡Taro! (sale corriendo pero también es amarada) ¡haayyy!

Shiverman: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡sin su apestoso pinguinfoca, pronto trabajaran para mi! ¡JAJAJAJA!

P*chan: ¡HUUUDD! ¡HUUDD! ¡HUD!

Arale: ¡suelta a P*chan! ¡lo estas asustando! /

Shiverman: ¡oh! ¡lo dejare ir! ¡justo dentro del lago! ¡JAJAJAJA!

P*chan: ¡HUD! ¡HUD! ¡HUUUUUDDDDD! (llorando)

Entonces se escuchan otros sonidos que parecían de foca

Shiverman: ¡oh! (voltea hacia unos pinos que se movían) ¿¡Quien… quien esta hay!

Entonces de entre los arboles salieron quienes eran el rey y la reina de las pinguinfocas juntoun ejercito (de piguinfocas obviamente)

Rey Pinguinfoca: ¡MALVADO RUFIAN! ¡SUELTAA A NUESTRO HIJO!

Arale y Tsukutsun: ¡LOS PADRES DE P*CHAN!

Rey Pinguinfoca: ¡A ELLOS!

Entonces todo el ejercito se pone al frente y los atacan con su apestoso aliento a pescado

Niños: ¡aaahhh!

Niña: ¡hay! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Niño: ¡hay! ¡mi cabeza! (se frota la cabeza)

Otro niño: ¡hay! ¡que feo olor! (se tapa la nariz)

Shiverman: ¡NOOO! ¡mi hermoso plan se arruinooo! ¡y habría sido un éxito! ¡si no fuera por estos entrometidos y su tonto Pinguinfoca!

Entonces P*chan le lanza su apestoso aliento

Shiverman: ¡BUUUAAAGGG! (lo suelta) ¡QUE HASCO! ¡BUUUAAAGGG!

Todos exepto Taro: ¡SIII! ¡bien echo! ¡P*chan! ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡bieeen!

Taro: O o O

Shiverman: ¡BUUUAAA! ¡ESOY DESTRUIDO! ¡BUUUAAA! (chillando en el suelo)

Yo: ¡menos que era un "asesino profesional"! ¬¬ (sarcasmo) ¡es un maricón nivel dios!

Los de mas niños: ¡buuuaaggg! ¡aja aja! ¡que hasco! (aun victimas del aliento horrible)

Al amanecer

Taro: de acuerdo, lo admito, ¡no debí gritarte!, discúlpame ¿si?, ¡nos salvaste! ¡y eres un miembro valioso de nuestro equipo! (saca una medalla) así que ¡en agradecimiento se te el titulo de agente honorario P*chan de Los chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino! (le pone la medalla a P*chan)

P*chan: ¿hud? ¡hud! ¡hud! ¡hud! (feliz)

Taro: tal vez tienen razón, ¡es muy lindo!

P*chan: huuud (otra vez deja salir su horrible aliento)

Taro: ¡buuaaggg! ¡tad tad tad! (se cae del mal aliento) ¡que hasco!

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
